


We'll meet again

by aislingde



Series: Unsterbliche unter sich [2]
Category: Blood Ties (TV), Highlander: The Series
Genre: Alter verbindet, Crossover, Erotic, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Man trifft sich.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2008 und ist eine lockere Fortsetzung zu 'Die Krönung'  
> Beta: Birgit - vielen lieben Dank

Eigentlich war der Club zu laut, zu voll und zu verräuchert, als dass Methos sein Bier - das zu warm war – in Ruhe trinken konnte.

Aber als er sah, wer in einer dunklen Ecke mit einer hübschen jungen Frau schwer beschäftigt war, entschloss er sich zu bleiben.

Sie hatten sich seit über einhundertfünfzig Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und Methos freute sich darauf, wieder mit ihm zu reden.

Erst mal konnte er sich nur an einem dunklen Haarschopf, einem wohlgeformten Rücken und einem knackigen Arsch erquicken, denn Henry drehte ihm den Rücken zu.

Amüsiert beobachtete Methos, wie Henry die Frau nach allen Regeln der Kunst vernaschte und nicht nur von allen anwesenden Frauen, sondern von vielen Männern begehrlich beobachtet wurde.

Als die Frau zu ihrem Höhepunkt kam, wandte Methos sich ab und orderte zwei Bier. Sein Timing war exzellent. Das Bier stand kaum vor ihm auf dem Tisch, als Henry sich zu ihm setzte.

Der Tisch stand so, dass niemand ihre Unterhaltung belauschen konnte. Es war eine alte Gewohnheit, die sich bewährt hatte. Schließlich lebte er noch.

"Was treibt dich nach Toronto?", fragte Henry.

"Freut mich auch, dich zu sehen. Wie geht's der Frau, den Kindern, dem Vorgarten?" Henry grinste und Methos schob ihm das Bier zu. "Bis jetzt hatte ich weder ein Ziel oder einen Plan für die nächsten Stunden. Was ist mit dir?", beantwortete Methos doch noch die Frage.

„Ich lebe und arbeite hier. Als Künstler kann ich ganz gut verdienen.“

„Künstler?“

„Graphic Novels. Kein Kinderkram. Mit Blut als entscheidendem Bestandteil.“

Henry prostete ihm zu. Während Methos sein Glas halb leerte, nippte Henry nur. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Schließlich hatte Henry seinen Durst gerade gestillt.

"Sehr vernünftig. Man sollte bei einem Getränk bleiben."

Henry hob eine Augenbraue. "Ist das ein Angebot?"

Methos schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. "Lässt du mich mein Bier austrinken, bevor du über mich herfällst?"

"Über so alte Freunde falle ich nicht her. Besonders wenn ich weiß, dass sie an ihrem Körper mindestens ein Dutzend Waffen versteckt haben und in der Lage sind, mich zu überraschen.“

„Ich war damals der bessere.“

„Sicher, ich hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein sanftmütiger Diplomat mir plötzlich ein Schwert an die Kehle hält. Außerdem war ich noch jung und unerfahren.“

„Und heute bist du immer noch grün hinter den Ohren. Komm Bring dein erstes Jahrtausend hinter dich und dann kannst du mitreden.“

„Dein wahres Alter hast du mir nie verraten.“ Henry seufzte auf. „Sag mir wenigstens, welches phantasievolle Pseudonym du im Moment verwendest."

„Adam Pierson. Klingt doch nett, freundlich und liebenswert.“

„Das trifft aber nicht auf dich zu. Ich hätte da eher an zynisch und sarkastisch gedacht.“

„Aber nicht doch“, tadelte Methos ihn. „Ich habe mich verändert.“

„Du hast deine Maske modifiziert. Wer nimmt sie dir ab?“

„Im Moment leider niemand mehr. Zudem sehe ich für das Geburtsdatum im Personalausweis zu jung aus. Ich muss mich nach etwas Neuem umsehen, konnte mich aber noch nicht entscheiden. Was ist mit dir? Henry Fitzroy? Oder bist du in der Henry Richmond-Phase?“

„Fitzroy stimmt. Willst du damit sagen, dass du noch keins meiner Bücher gelesen hast? Ich bin zutiefst enttäuscht.“

„Duncan behauptet zwar immer, dass ich ein Kulturbanause bin, aber so tief bin ich noch nicht gesunken.“

„Meinst du etwa Duncan MacLeod vom Clan der MacLeod?“

„Du kennst ihn?“ Eigentlich sollte Methos nicht überrascht sein. Jeder, der in irgendeiner Art und Weise ungewöhnlich war, hatte zumindest von Duncan gehört. Die meisten waren ihm begegnet und einige hatten es nicht überlebt.

„Ihm merkt man sofort an, dass er etwas Besonderes ist. Nicht, dass er mir damals etwas gesagt hat, aber ich konnte riechen, dass er von deiner Art ist. Ihr habt alle diesen ganz besonderen Geruch.“

„Fördert das deinen Appetit?“

„Ungemein. Bist du gut mit ihm befreundet?“

Methos überlegte, es abzustreiten, doch dann nickte er. „Wir haben in den letzten Jahren viel zusammen erlebt. Er hat mich dazu gebracht, wieder an das Gute im Menschen zu glauben.“

„Das glaube ich nicht. Du bist und bleibst ein Zyniker.“

Methos lächelte. „Ich habe einen Ruf zu wahren. Deswegen ist es schon gut, wenn du das glaubst. Aber er hat Dinge vollbracht, die ich niemandem zugetraut hätte.“

Als Henrys Augenbraue ein Stück nach oben wanderte, wusste Methos, dass er nicht ohne eine Erklärung davon kommen würde.

Er war es Henry schuldig. Seit vierhundert Jahren war er sein einziger Freund, der es nie auf seinen Kopf abgesehen hatte – nur auf sein Blut. Doch damit konnte Methos sehr gut leben. Besonders weil der Sex mehr als nur gut war.

„Sagt dir der Dämon Ahriman etwas?“

Henry zögerte, dann nickte er. „Ich habe einen Dämon bekämpft, der vom gleichen Kaliber ist: Asteroth.“

„Duncan hat es geschafft, ihn zu besiegen, ohne die Waffe gegen ihn zu heben. Nur mit seinem Glauben an das Gute im Menschen.“

„Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass ich ein Vampir bin, hätte er bestimmt versucht, mich zu pfählen. Seine Welt ist schwarz und weiß, ohne Grautöne.“

„Ganz so schlimm ist er nicht.“ Erstaunt stellte Methos fest, dass er Duncan verteidigte. „Die letzten Jahre haben ihn reifen lassen.“

„War er etwa mit dir zusammen? Wie hast du es geschafft, das zu überleben? Oder hast du ihm deine Vergangenheit verschwiegen und den Unschuldsengel gemimt?“

Methos zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Das ging Henry nichts an. Schon gar nicht, dass er für Duncan Silas getötet und ihm Kronos und Caspian überlassen hatte.

„Du bist also wieder mit im Spiel? Wie viele?“

„Zu viele. Die wenigsten wussten, wem sie gegenüber traten, aber jetzt habe ich wieder einen Beobachter. Doch sie halten mich für einen jungen Unsterblichen. Was ist mit dir?“

„Man weiß, dass über Toronto ein Vampir wacht.“

Methos nahm Henrys Bier und leerte es in einem Zug aus.

„Der edle Ritter, der sein Reich bewacht?“

„Eher der Hirte, der sich um seine Herde sorgt. Seitdem immer mehr Menschen sich vom christlichen Glauben abwenden, passieren seltsame Dinge. Dämonen wie Asteroth werden beschworen und Rituale vollzogen, die Übles bewirken. Mit Gottes Hilfe habe ich es bisher geschafft, das Schlimmste zu verhindern.“

Henry berührte kurz das Kreuz, das an einer Kette um seinen Hals hing. Diese instinktive Bewegung weckte bei Methos Erinnerungen.

„Du hast es immer noch?“

„Es ist echtes Silber! Was meinst du, wie viele ich damit überzeugen konnte, dass ich kein Vampir bin? Die meisten Menschen sind so leichtgläubig. Einige wenige sind es nicht, aber dafür ist sie überzeugt, dass ich zu den Guten gehöre.“ Ein versonnenes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Nein! Du bist verliebt! Zum ersten Mal seit wie vielen Jahren?“ Methos konnte es nicht glauben. Ein Wesen, das fast jede Nacht einen One-Night-Stand hatte, um an seine Nahrung zu kommen, empfand noch tiefer gehende Gefühle.

„Ich habe nicht gezählt.“ Henry fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Sie ist abgesehen von dir das dickköpfigste Wesen, das ich jemals kennen gelernt habe. Und wir sind nur befreundet, nicht zusammen. Jetzt versuch nicht, mich damit aufzuziehen, dann frage ich nämlich, was zwischen dir und MacLeod läuft.“

Methos lachte. Genau das hatte er vermisst. Nicht nur, dass Henry in gewisser Weise unsterblich war. Er hatte auch eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und wenn es darauf ankam einen sehr schwarzen Humor. Und von ihm gebissen zu werden, war einfach nur göttlich.

„Nichts was dagegen sprechen würde, dass ich dich gleich nach Hause begleiten werde.“

„Ist das ein Angebot?“

„Nein, ein Versprechen.“

„Gut.“ Henry stand auf, beugte sich vor, hauchte einen Kuss auf Methos' Mund, bevor er zärtlich an seinem Hals knabberte. Methos stöhnte auf.

„Henry, nicht hier, ich habe meinen Stolz.“

Henry warf einige Münzen auf den Tisch, nahm Methos an der Hand und zerrte ihn hinter sich aus dem Club.


End file.
